A Robot's Tale
by Audioworm
Summary: I decided to try my hand at novelizing Cave Story, as a tribute to the eternally awesome game. Will contain violence, mild language, humor, and a bit of Quote X Curly.
1. Amnesia

Hello, people! This here is my very first fanfiction. Inspired by JackmanB's Cave Story: A Novelization. Try checking that out too.

Anyways, on with the actual fanfic:

* * *

><p>Even before I got the crap beaten out of me by a door, I was having a rotten day. I woke up in a place I didn't recognize. Slowly, I got up...and realized I had no idea who I was, what was going on, or...anything really.<p>

_Great,_ I thought. _Amnesia. That is just what I need._

I looked around to get a grip on my surroundings, and noticed a pool of water below. I dropped down to get my reflection. I saw that I was wearing a red cap with a white slate on its' front, a black tank top, bright red pants, and a green scarf. Bits of unkempt black hair were sticking out of the bottom of my cap. Then I looked up and saw a platform above. I jumped up...way higher then I intended, slipping as I landed on the platform. _Whoa,_ I thought._ How high did I just jump?_ I saw another platform, this one with a door, and jumped up there and jiggled the handle. It didn't budge. Experimentally, I kicked at the door, and it immediately swung open. Confused, I walked out to find...more caves.

Great. I went down first passage I saw, jumping over abnormally sharp rocks - almost like spikes – and dodging bats that swooped down from the ceiling at me. I didn't get far before I spotted an object on the ground and walked over to it. It appeared to be a cylinder. I picked it up and cleaned some well-settled dirt and grime from it, and saw a red heart-shaped pill inside, and a label on the front of the cylinder:

_Life capsule_

_Great, _I thought, _that explains a lot._ I looked it over again, pondering over what to do.

_Eh, what the heck._

I rotated the "life capsule" around until I found a handle. I pulled at it, and the cylinder slowly opened. I took out the heart-shaped pill. I hesitated a little, but finally popped it into my mouth and swallowed , bracing myself for the worst.

For a few seconds, nothing happened. But then suddenly, my arms and legs stopped aching, and I felt completely refreshed. The bad news? I had more questions then ever now. I was beginning to feel a little annoyed. I decided to just continue down the passage, dodging more bats and spikes. After a while, I came across a different creature, this one round and colored gray. Its' back was turned to me, and it seemed to be completely oblivious to my presence. Slowly, I tried to go past it, but apparently it noticed me. It made a high-pitched squeaking noise and leaped at me. Startled, I quickly kicked it out of the air, and it landed on the ground, probably out cold.

_Oh well._ I continued walking until I found a part of the rock carved into a lion, its' open mouth apparently a doorway to another room. There was no other way to go other then turning back, so I went in...and found a man asleep in a chair next to a table, snoring loudly. Maybe he could answer my questions! I jogged up to him and shook him slightly. He stirred a little in his sleep, but still didn't wake. I shook him more roughly, but he remained in his sound sleep. I yelled into his ear, shook him some more, and other things, but he just wouldn't wake up. I sighed in frustration, then noticed a chest in the back of the room. _What the heck,_ I decided, walking over to it. I opened it...and found a gun.


	2. Polar Star

I held the gun up to my face to get a closer look at it. It wasn't too fancy - a blue-gray pistol with a wooden stock, with a white star painted onto it and the words _Polar Star_ carved into it. The odd part was there didn't seem to be any clip or barrel for ammo. Already I was beginning to question the gun's practicality. Experimentally, I aimed at the entrance of the room and pulled the trigger. To my surprise, a white beam came from the weapon and disappeared as it flew from the mouth of the cave. _I still need more proof,_ I thought, exiting the lion's mouth. The critter that had attacked me earlier was awake, and it certainly wasn't happy. It made another squeaking noise and lept at me once more. I quickly shot at it with the gun, and after two shots it exploded into dust.

_Well,_ I thought, _this will come in real handy._ I went back the way I came and noticed part of the wall was different looking from the rest. I shot at it with the _Polar Star_, and it exploded into dust as well, revealing more of the gray critters and a door. I quickly killed the critters, and tried to open the door...and found myself knocked to the ground, a sharp pain in my torso. I looked up and saw that the door seemed to have...grown an eye? _What the crap?_ I thought. Instinctively I shot at the door, and after a few shots it fell off of its' hinges and dropped to the ground. _That was weird._ I went in the doorway and found yet another cave, but this ones' walls seemed to be dirt instead of stone. I heard voices below.

"Hand over the key!" one said. "No!" said a feminine voice, "I won't!"

"Are you trying to protect Sue?" the first voice asked. "She's a stranger! She's not one of us!"

"Sue's a good person," the other voice said. "I'd never betray her!"

"Toroko..." said the first voice. "When the Doctor comes, you know he'll take someone away again... If we don't turn Sue over, it might be you he takes instead."

"But...but..." the second voice, apparently named Toroko, stammered.

"The key, Toroko!" the first voice insisted.

Suddenly I slipped on the muddy surface. I tried to grab the edge, but it proved futile. I fell down into the landscape below and landed on yet another hard surface. I couldn't see who they were, but I heard two startled shouts. I slowly got up and saw a building in front of me, and that I landed on an apparently man-made floor. _Civilization,_ I thought. I turned around..and saw a rabbit-like humanoid wearing a purple cloak, lying on the floor in front of me. I went over to it and shook it. Was it out cold? Then it opened its' eyes and got up...and quickly hopped back and produced a sword from under its' cloak, pointing it at me. "Whoa," I said, holding up my hands in surrender. "I'm not going to harm you."

The creature lowered its sword slowly. "You're not an enemy?" it asked, with a rather deep voice.

"Uh, not as far as I know," I replied, "no."

He was no longer pointing his sword at me, and he sighed in relief. "I thought for sure it was them," he said to himself. "I'm king," he said, addressing me this time. "I'm the number one in this village... Not that it means a whole lot, with only six of us left. Well," he added, "seven counting Sue. She's not one of us, though. She's just an outsider who turned up recently." Suddenly his expression changed, and he looked frustrated. "Blast that Toroko," he said to himself. "She ran off somewhere when you fell." "What was that all about, anyway?" I asked him. King didn't answer. He just scowled and turned away. I decided that was a subject he would _not_ talk about. I walked off in some direction, not really knowing where I was going, and found myself in front of a sign, at a doorway.

_Reservoir_

I decided I might as well go in, and proceeded to do so. I arrived to a boardwalk suspended by chains above some sort of lake, with another rabbit-like creature sitting at the end of it, this one wearing a blue cloak. I walked up to it, and noticed it was fishing. "Oh, hey," he said, barely looking up from his rod. I decided I might as well ask him a few questions while I was here. "I think I'm lost," I told him. "Where am I?"

"This is the Mimiga Village," he replied. "Nothing much to say, really."

Just then, he reeled in his rod. Something glinted at the end of it. With a confused expression, the rabbit-or-bunny-or-whatever-it-was pulled the object towards him. After a few seconds, he took it and dropped it onto the deck. "Some kind of pendant or something," he muttered before casting his line again. "You can go ahead and take it, if you want."

_Don't see why not_, I thought to myself, and scooped up the pendant to get a closer look at it. It looked like a fish, suspended by thin ropes coming out of its' tail & mouth. I pocketed it and started towards the doorway again, and found yet another rabbit-like creature. This one didn't seem to have any sort of cloak, but rather just a simple green, sleeveless shirt. Upon spotting me, it gave a startled cry and ran out. I had no choice but to follow.

Outside, the green-shirted rabbit creature was faced by king.

"Hand over the key!" he demanded.

"No!" it said, with the same feminine voice from before.

Suddenly she charged at King and shoved him, knocking him to the ground. Wasting no time, she ran past him down the path below. My curiosity overwhelmed me, and I pursued, King shouting a curse behind me. I saw a shack with a door left ajar. Instinctively I went in and looked around.

It looked like some sort of store room, with only a few crates littered about. I walked to the other end of the room.

Nothing.

"Why, you!" the voice rang out behind me. I swiftly turned around and saw the creature running towards me, a scrap of wood in her hand. She swung it at me. I quickly jumped aside. She jumped up, probably trying to jump over the low crate, but she wasn't as nimble as she thought – she tripped as she reached the top of the crate, dropping her makeshift club in the process. It landed with a soft _thud_ next to me. She apparently gave up, but still squealed. "Save me," she muttered twice. "Hang on there," I said. "I'm not your enemy," I assured her. At least, I thought I wasn't. She looked up and stared at me.

"Y-y-y-you're not with the doctor?" she stammered after a while. I shook my head, offering her a hand.

She took it, and I helped her up. "I'm Toroko," she said. "The doctor is a really mean guy, popping up in our village and taking us away... Sometimes even killing us. Like my brother," she said, looking away, tears in her eyes. "He killed my brother.."

She looked at the floor, then gave a little gasp. "That pendant!" she exclaimed. I looked at the ground, and saw in the confusion I somehow managed to drop the fish-pendant. "You got it for me?" she asked. I knelt to pick it up, and held it out to her. "Sue gave that to me," she said. The creature didn't reach out to grasp it. "You can keep it," she said. "King gets his ears in a tangle whenever he sees Sue & I getting along..." I pocketed it. "Thanks," I said.

Just then, there was a loud banging sound. I swiftly looked to see it was coming from the entrance. It came again.

The third time, the wall literally exploded, and...

Well, I may have been hallucinating for some reason, but I swear that some sort of...living suitcase with stubby arms, and very short legs with equally stubby feet. "Huzzah!" he shouted triumphantly.


	3. Misery & Balrog

The "suitcase" then seemed to notice Toroko. "There you are!" he shouted at her. "You can't hide from me, no, no! I've got the nose of a bloodhound!"

"Indeed you do," a feminine voice came from seemingly nowhere, just as Toroko scrambled behind a crate. Just then, a woman seemed to manifest out of thin air, and floated in that spot. She had blue hair that went down to her shoulders, a dark green, simple sleeveless shirt, lighter green pants, and pale gray skin. She seemed to be sitting on a staff the shade of green her shirt, but one part was silver. She dropped down to the floor.

"The nose, and I dare say the brain as well."

"Misery!" the suitcase shouted. "I got here first!" I quickly drew the Polar Star.

"Y-y-you guys are with the doctor, aren't you!" Toroko stammered from behind the crate. Misery then seemed to notice her. She gave a menacing smirk. "So you're Sue, eh?" she asked. Toroko's expression changed from scared to confused. "The doctor has called for you," Misery continued.

"I'm not Sue," she said after two seconds of silence.

This didn't convice Misery. She raised her staff.

A large bubble came from the tip of it, and swiftly floated towards Toroko. She tried to scramble away, but it was too fast for her. She got caught up in it and let out a cry. I was getting really confused right now.

"I'll leave the rest to you, Balrog," Misery said as she floated away, taking Toroko, still pleading that she wasn't who they thought she was, with her.

Balrog got angry. "Not again!" he shouted. "Why do I always have to clean up? And here, I got here first!"

Then he seemed to notice me for the first time. He grinned at me. "So, you gonna fight me with that thing?"

I looked at the Polar Star, then back at Balrog. I didn't like the odds.

Balrog didn't wait for an answer. He charged at me and leaped higher then I thought he'd be capable of. I switfly rolled aside, narrowly avoiding bashing my head on a crate, and opened fire on him. He charged at me again, and before I could react he grabbed my neck and threw me across the room. Balrog again charged at me, but I managed to get up in time and jump over him. I opened fire again. The fight continued for what seemed like hours. I was getting tired out and didn't know how long I could hold out.

Finally, Balrog gave up. "I'll get you next time," he promised, and jumped so high he crashed through the ceiling.

I collapsed on a crate, exhausted from the fight. After a while of catching my breath, I exited the building to be greeted by another Mimiga.


	4. Discontinuation

Hai bros, brosephs, and bronies. Just posting here to let you know: This fic is dead. Of course, for you people who were reading it before, you probably already guessed this. Just posting to make it official, as well as for any people who read this in the future so they don't get their hopes up. Luckily I'm working on another fanfiction right now, called A Dash of hope. If you're a brony, go check it out!

Welp, see you all later.


End file.
